Shattered Peace of Mind
by Tasaika
Summary: Six long years after the second war, the world is in its most peaceful state it's ever been. Unfortunately, a new problem has cropped up for the young leader of ORB, causing a new unsettling problem. CagallixAthrun
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Peace of Mind

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Cagalli sighed as she stared at the now empty boardroom in front of her. Not even ten minutes ago, it was filled with government officials and media teams as the final legislation went through. Although the chaos of messy papers and strewn about chairs could've spoken to the sheer volume of work accomplished. The world was now the closest it was to peace as ever in its long history.

She picked up the hefty document in front of her and cradled it. She hoped that somewhere her father could see all that had been accomplished. It had taken over five years, but the world was finally on the same page. There hadn't been one incident, no troublesome groups or anything of the sorts. Slivers of memories passed before her eyes and she recalled the long chain of events to arrive here. It was like closing the book of what felt like a whole life of events, which felt odd considering she was only in her mid-twenties. She couldn't quite label the unusual feeling but the world was entering into the next era, albeit a peaceful one at that.

"You have quite a way with words Cagalli" came a male's voice, interrupting her thoughts. The blonde was truly gifted in getting her opinion across. You'd never see a group of politicians agree so quickly without the perseverance and elegance of the ORBS lioness.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "As informal as ever Nico" she stated, as she watched him stride through the adjoining kitchenette sipping from a large mug. Nico was her right-hand assistant, by far the best she'd ever had over the years. Just slightly younger than herself but also a savant in his own regards.

"Sorry Miss Attha, its been such a day. It's hard not to be cheeky" a big grin plastered across his face. His pure white hair with near clear eyes gave him an angelic appearance. "Also, Mr. Zala is running a bit behind, he said you shouldn't wait up for him" he added nonchalantly.

Cagalli nodded, Nico's overflowing charisma melting away at her usual sternness as she pushed herself up onto her feet. "Take the rest of the day for yourself, you've earned it". She half expected him to protest as he was quite a workaholic himself, but he simply nodded with that wide ass grin of his as she made her way towards the door.

Today was a success for everyone.

* * *

Throwing her suit jacket over the chair, she placed her briefcase on the table. She couldn't remember the last time she was home. The small cozy apartment was a breath of fresh air opposed the sterile feeling of the ORB mansion that she conducted numerous meetings at. Usually working too late and too early to make the commute home. Although that would likely decrease as the final proceedings would only calm down from here, becoming a much more manageable workload.

She made her way into the kitchen, filling a small kettle with water and setting it on the stove. As well as the day had gone, something was unsettled within her. She glanced out the window that overlooked the bay. Soothing clear blue skies and waters swirled hypnotically but did little to ease her. She blinked and the scene changed to a burning landscape, torrents of water cascading upwards towards the ash-filled sky. She blinked again and the bay had returned to the serene setting.

A hallucination.

She shook her head in annoyance, they'd been happening more frequently although the last one was almost two weeks ago. The kettles low pitched whistle was slowly becoming louder in the background. She grabbed a mug and threw an oversized tea bag in it, filling it up nearly to the brim. She held it in her hands, absorbing the warmth.

She looked out the window again. Burnt reds and rich oranges swirled as bellows of smoke rose. Her eyes widened as a missile soared through the sky and crashed in the water, a loud explosion following. Her eyes widened from the shock, dropping the mug in her hands. She glanced down at the mess briefly before looking back out the window. Everything returning back to its peaceful setting.

She cursed. Another hallucination. Although this one was different. sounding so real it was paralyzing. She stared out the window almost daring it to change, dark clouds lingering in the distance.

"Are you okay?" She froze before she turned to the well-known figure. His presence unnoticed from the distraction. She merely glanced away like a guilty child that was caught red-handed.

"I'm... fine Athrun" She crouched and began collecting the shards of the shattered mug. She knew he would see right through the facade.

"Was it another..." his words trailed but she knew what he meant. This wasn't the first time such things had plagued her. He was now kneeling beside her, paper towels in hand. Although he knew the answer right away from her reaction. Cagalli felt the tension fade away with his presence. She threw the pieces into a small box and washed her hands. "Welcome home" he said, closing the distance between the two.

"That's what I should be saying" her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She figured he wouldn't be home until much later but was happy he was here now. He chuckled as brushed a strand of her hair back from her face, leaning in and giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"I missed you. Sorry, I'm late" he said sincerely, pulling her close. She could've melted away in his arms. His scent and soothing words calming her from the unsettling illusions.

"You're hardly late" she tsked playfully, seemingly returning to her normal self. She hadn't been home too long herself.

"Late enough" he mused, challenging her to disagree. She sighed as she glanced over his shoulder and the two brown paper bags now on the table beside her briefcase.

"You brought home dinner?" He nodded and left to go grab utensils. Few words were needed between the two. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

As they sat down, Cagalli caught Athrun's eyes lingering perhaps a millisecond too long. Emerald eyes that were as infinite as the sea that constantly took in everything around them. There was nothing she could hide from him. He was no doubt worried about what he had come home to, but he'd wait patiently for her to open up, rather than press her for the details. Although deep down she was worried too. It was unlucky to get one hallucination a month, let alone 2 in one day was unheard of for her. The pit of uneasiness returned, churning once again. Maybe it was because she was working too much. Hopefully, it would subside shortly with the decreased workload.

While they ate they made quick banter back and forth as they caught up from with few days apart. Outside, dark clouds rolled in, blotting over the clear sky's. Almost like an eerie foreboding. A flash of lightning split the sky. Cagalli glanced out the window intently recalling the vivid memories that were long in the past now.

"Don't tell me you want to go out in that" he teased. Cagalli always had a perplexing fascination with rain, everytime she could, you bet she'd be standing in the middle of it soaking wet. Even their first encounter she had foolishly done so. She flashed a mischievous smile confirming his thoughts and smiled in return. Maybe after dinner.

The silent storm continued to flash violently in the background as they finished their meal, enjoying each other's presence. The soft patter of rain against the tall building. Once finished, Cagalli collected their plates while Athrun packed away the remainder of the food. She was halfway to the sink when a loud crash of thunder rumbled overhead.

The sudden noise stopped the blonde in her tracks, catching her off guard. The next roar was even louder, then the last, almost like an explosion, sending her crashing to the floor as her legs seemingly gave out underneath her. She looked up to find herself in a burnt crater, no longer inside the cozy apartment. The potent smell of singed flesh made her wrinkle her nose in disgust with the all too familiar smell. She felt the cold wet ground, her eye widened in confusion as she gathered her senses. Rain poured endlessly overhead, drenching her in seconds.

"Athrun?" Surely this was just a hallucination too. She ran her hand over the ground again as if to prove herself wrong. In the not too far distance, mobile suits could be heard exchanging blows. But how did this feel so real? She blinked several times hoping that reality would jump back to her like it always did before.

Except it didn't. Her stomach dropped as her blood ran icy cold, fear permeating to her core. Warm tears filled her eyes as the overwhelming feelings took over.

Just what the hell was happening to her.

* * *

Just a quick oneshot that was lingering around in my head. Might do a second chapter and see how that goes. Still debating. Recently rewatch Gundam Seed and found myself wanting to write again. Hope you all enjoy!

\- Tas


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Peace of Mind

* * *

Chapter 2 - Finale

* * *

Cagalli sat on the ground staring at her surroundings in disbelief. It was like she had been dropped into the middle of a war zone, explosions pounding the earth constantly in the distance. There was a loud snap and crackle of nearby flames, refusing to heed to the current downpour.

That was quickly confirmed when waves of heat began to lap at her, much too hot for comfort. They encroached quickly, incinerating everything in their path. Not being slowed by the rain by the smallest bit.

Was ORB under attack again? Or was she in the present waking up from an amazing dream...

"Athrun?" Slowly the blonde attempted to push herself up. She would have to haul ass if she didn't want to be burned to death, but heavy limbs prevented her. Suddenly feeling exceptionally tired and sapped of all her strength, no doubt succumbing to shock. Her limbs felt like they were made of solid lead. The sudden thought of being left completely alone made her yearn for her other half.

The heat continued to rise to scorching temperatures. Her heart raced in her chest, trying desperately to get her body to move. Frustration beginning to burn through the confusion of everything, but it did little to ease her blurring vision and heavy eyes.

Crimson reds, burnt oranges, and dark greys swirled above her in the sky, almost hypnotically. Slowly, Cagalli's eyes fluttered shut and what little strength she had failed her as she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Cagalli pressed her forehead against the cool glass window, finding relief. Blue summer skies and blooming flowers zipped by.

"You feeling okay?" Athrun glanced over at the blonde briefly before returning his focus back to the road ahead. A small smile formed on her lips as scenery zoomed by in a blur.

"Yea... mostly" sure she was still a bit weak and on the feverish side, but it was a huge improvement over the prior day. What a terrifying day that was. Athrun's free hand found hers in her lap and soothingly stroked over her fingers. He too had quite a scare when she suddenly collapsed and the floor, burning up in a sudden fever that was dangerously high. He wasted no time calling an ambulance and rushing her to the hospital.

The blonde chuckled at the mere thought. She thought for sure she was going to get some horrible diagnosis when she woke up, but instead, got a scolding. As the doctor had explained it, she had contracted a simple infection that went unattended for quite some time. Like a dam that had burst, everything came to surface all at once, hence the dramatic decline. How did the leader of the country miss something so vital? How was she to care for a country when she couldn't care for herself?

It was such an odd timing too. It was like it was lurking in the background just waiting for the perfect time to strike. It was quite a contrast as the world started its new chapter of peace that she would happen upon such misfortune. At least she would make a full recovery, promising to take it easy from work for a bit. As much as she hated the thought of it, she'd get to spend some time with Athrun.

"What's so funny?" Worry tugged at the corner of Athrun's eyes. He was no doubt worried over the whole situation, having not slept the night prior. He felt partially to blame, knowing she had started getting hallucinations quite a while ago. Most likely the first sign that something was very wrong. Although as smart as he was, he had simply chalked it up to PTSD from the war. A common problem issue among those that fought. Hell, even he dealt with night terrors for quite some time. Often waking up in a pool of sweat, yelling at ghosts. Those were the nights the blonde would often stay up comforting him when he refused to sleep. Even with her insane workload.

"Sometimes I can be so dense" she sighed as she looked over at Athrun, his face still tense. Her other hand found his and calmed it as it anxiously danced over hers, hoping to soothe him. She knew he was worried about her and she too felt bad having let it get to such a point.

"Sometimes?" the tension suddenly cracked and he smiled. "I'm kidding" A soft ringtone jingled in the background. "Don't you dare answer that" Athrun challenged. He knew it was Cagalli's work phone.

"But it could be important" the blonde was impossible to separate from her work. It was no wonder she hadn't realized she so sick, no doubt pushing through it to attend to her duties. Putting everyone else above her own needs. It was one of a plethora of things he loved about her.

"Nico can handle it. You heard that doctor. You could go home and rest, but no work for a few days. If not, I'll drag you right back" he said sternly. Cagalli pouted, she hated hospitals. She much rather her quiet and private home. Besides, Athrun would see to it himself that she got better. Nico would be more then capable to fill in as there wasn't much to do now with the last bits of legislation finished up now.

Cagalli laughed, she wouldn't win this. Not that she minded. When it came to her wellbeing, Athrun could out-stubborn her as impossible as it sounded. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

The car came to a smooth stop as they reached home. A wave of tiredness overcoming the blonde. Before she could swing open the door, the bluenette had already made it around to her side.

"Want me to carry you?" The blonde turned bright red of embarrassment.

"N-no!" She puffed as she rallied her strength and pushed herself out of the vehicle. She made it up all of three stairs when she realized there was no way she'd make it, suddenly feeling very heavy.

Athrun smirked as he watched, staying an arm's length away in case she stumbled. The blonde turned to face him, losing her balance. Luckily she caught his shoulder and steadied herself. The blonde could feel her face heat up once again from embarrassment. She hated people seeing her in such a weak state. It wasn't becoming of a leader.

"So what did you say?" Athrun teased, raising an eyebrow questionably. Cagalli let out a long breathe of defeat. In one smooth movement, she was swept off her feet as Athrun carried her up the remaining stairs, swinging open the front door with ease.

He spun and dropped back on to the sofa a bit harder than intended. Wincing as the blondes weight also landed on top of him.

"Sheesh, you're heavy!" he said lightheartedly noticing the blondes worried expression, no doubt seeing the pained expression. Cagalli swatted at him playfully. He was always teasing her any chance he had. Athrun grabbed her hand gently and brushed his lips over it before kissing it tenderly. He too suddenly felt a wall of exhaustion hit him, having slept minimally the night before.

The blonde felt her stomach split into a hundred butterflies. Even after so many years she still got them. She used her free hand to use what little strength she had to pull his head towards her.

They kissed, passionately and intensely as the last day's stress and events faded away. Only the two of them existing in that very moment. They broke apart breathlessly.

Athrun wrapped his arms around her protectively, cradling her across his lap. They didn't need any words, honestly, there weren't any to explain what they had together. They just both knew what they had and that didn't need words or justification.

Vibrant reds, warm oranges and golden yellows flooded through the window as the sunset in the background behind them. Almost reflecting the mood within the cozy apartment.

The blonde watched as he nodded off, finally succumbing to his own fatigue. He hadn't relinquished his grip on her in the slightest on her, keeping her close. Amber eyes lingered over his handsome features as he dozed quietly, knowing just how lucky she was to have him by her side all these years. Cagalli smiled at him affectionately, feeling tiredness tug at her own eyes. She curled towards him, taking in his warmth and smell, quickly falling to her own exhaustion.

The end.

* * *

Sooo I should have planned this better and just made it a one-shot. Got greedy with the cliffhanger I guess... Anyway I hope you all enjoy it! - Tas PS. Funfact Nico short for Nicol cause who else is that angelic haha. He was such a lovable lil guy.


End file.
